


magical

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae Morality | Patton Sanders, I WROTE THIS FOREVER BUT I’M PROUD SO H E R E, I’ll write another like that but eh, M/M, except it’s. Not really Creepy And Cool like usual Fae AUs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: Logan’s best friend is a Fae. He finds this out... somewhat differently than Patton would have liked.Inspired by this amazing art by the-pastel-peach on Tumblr: https://nottodaylogic.tumblr.com/post/173751317288/hi-so-for-the-character-aesthetic-thing-can-you





	magical

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I’m Super proud of from my Tumblr, and I’ve been meaning to post some more of my fics on here, so here you go! :D

I You can't blame Logan for not realizing his second-best friend and crush wasn't exactly human.

To be fair, the whole time he'd known Patton, he'd acted strange, so nothing had ever seemed off, not even when the _really_ illogical occurrences happened. And Roman and Virgil weren't exactly the most normal of human beings, so there was no control to compare Patton to.

The human mind is excellent at explaining away the impossible to explain.

That one time Logan had found Patton napping in the middle of a circle of mushrooms, despite the aforementioned fungi not being there before? Coincidence.

His animated conversations with animals? Simply Patton being Patton.

The flowers that sprouted in his footsteps? Logan's imagination.

Patton's strange aversion to metal? Sensory issues, possibly, or fear of splinters.

Nevertheless, there had simply been no explanation for Patton, sitting in the center of the greenhouse, rubbing petals of dead flowers between his fingers, making them come to life before his very eyes.

Logan stood there in shock, trying to blink and rouse himself from the dream he very obviously had fallen into. Certainly this wasn't real. He was hallucinating, the coffee and four hours of sleep getting to him.

There was a soft smile on Patton's face as he waved his hands over the blossoms. They bloomed in his presence, seeming to almost turn to face towards him, like he was the sun and they needed his presence to survive.

Logan could relate.

That was when Patton seemed to sense his presence. He turned slowly, eyes widening upon seeing Logan. They were the precise color of leaves covered in raindrops, a vibrant green with subtle hints of blue. His hair was the color of ash wood, curly and windswept.

Such beauty could never have been human.

Patton stepped back, shocked by Logan's presence. "L-Lo! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you this." Logan was holding onto the semblance of calm by less than a thread. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh." Patton looked down at the flowers, then back at Logan, and back again. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"I figured," said Logan dryly. "Are—are you even human? What are you?"

Patton sighed. "Fae. I’m Fae.”

“Oh.” That was the only thing Logan could think to say. “Why—why didn’t you tell me you were…” He couldn’t finish. Illogical as it was, he couldn’t say it out loud. That would make it real, final.

“I didn’t think—I didn’t think that you would like me if you knew. You’re all logical and practical and down-to-earth. I thought that someone like you would never like someone like me.”

“Someone like you?” Logan repeated.

Patton shrugged, blushing green (which Logan decided not to dwell on), suddenly shy. Patton was not shy. Not in the slightest. “I know what you think of me. That I’m silly and foolish and have no common sense. I’m not _human_. To add that to your plate… No. You didn’t even know people like me existed until right now. People who live forever, who can control and help plants and animals more than humans, who speak in tongues and riddles, who live their lives wildly.”

“You don’t—”

“I’ve spent the last few hundred years studying humans, Lo.” Light glinted off Patton’s glasses, which for the first time, Logan realized were made of wood. That would make sense, considering that from what Logan had read as a child, metal was harmful to the fae. His freckles had a subtle greenish tint to them. It was adorable. “I’ve learned to blend in, the ins and outs of hundreds of languages, when it is and is not good to perform magic. But the reactions of others when it is revealed that I am otherworldly…” He shook his head. “They never change. It’s always fear, disbelief, running away, abandonment.”

“Not me,” Logan promised before even becoming aware his mouth had opened.

Patton looked him in the eyes, flecks of gold and honey capturing the light. He smiled, oh so sadly. It was alarming. Patton wasn’t supposed to be sad. Patton was radiant, bubbly, cheerful, emotional, not sad. “You say that now. But you’ll leave. They all do, eventually. Your mind can’t process—”

“Don’t tell me what my mind can or cannot process.” Logan walked forward swiftly and placed his hands on Patton’s shoulders. The other seemed as though he wished to bolt, but was enraptured by Logan’s gaze. “Patton, this is an alarming development. I will not commit falsehoods. However, _I_ _will_ _not_ _leave_ _you_. I was always aware you were… different. If not like this, than in personality. But that never dissuaded me from gaining feelings towards you, and that will not drive me away in the present time, despite you not being strictly human.”

Patton opened his mouth to say something, and that’s when Logan surged in and kissed him, guiding the other’s chin with his hand.

Logan had never believed in the ' _fireworks_ ' or ' _chorus_ _of_ _music_ ' that his books and the general media had claimed came with first kisses, as it had little to no basis in actual scientific fact, and was illogical as well. However, perhaps it was the chemicals in Logan's brain, or perhaps it was the fact it was, indeed, someone with faerie blood he was kissing, or perhaps it was the fact it was Patton, Patton he was kissing, his second-best friend, his crush, the person he might have been in love with, but...

It was magical.

Simply magical.

When Logan pulled away, he burst out laughing. Patton was standing there, stunned, flowers blooming from his hair.

Adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a lot of like “wow i’m Being Dramatic” that i’m realizing only a f t e r posting originally so maybe i’ll rewrite it sometime? anyways i’m proud of this


End file.
